There are a variety of known ways to print hard copy in black and white and in color. The traditional techniques include letterpress printing, rotogravure printing and offset printing. These conventional printing processes produce high quality copies. However, when only a limited number cf copies are required, the copies are relatively expensive. In the case of letterpress and gravure printing, the major expense results from the fact that the image has to be cut or etched into the plate using expensive photographic masking and chemical etching techniques. Plates are also required in offset lithography. However, the plates are in the form of mats or films which are relatively inexpensive to make. The image is present on the plate or mat as hydropholic and hydrophobic (and ink-receptive) surface areas. In wet lithography, water and then ink are applied to the surface of the plate. Water tends to adhere to the hydrophilic or water-receptive areas of the plate creating a thin film of water there which does not accept ink. The ink does adhere to the hydrophobic areas of the plate and those inked areas, usually corresponding to the printed areas of the original document, are transferred to a relatively soft blanket cylinder and, from there, to the paper or other recording medium brought into contact with the surface of the blanket cylinder by an impression cylinder.
Most conventional offset plates are also produced photographically. In a typical negative-working, subtractive process, the original document is photographed to produce a photographic negative. The negative is placed on an aluminum plate having a water-receptive oxide surface that is coated with a photopolymer. Upon being exposed to light through the negative, the areas of the coating that received light (corresponding to the dark or printed areas of the original) cure to a durable oleophilic or ink-receptive state. The plate is then subjected to a developing process which removes the noncured areas of the coating that did not receive light (corresponding to the light or background areas of the original). The resultant plate now carries a positive or direct image of the original document.
If a press is to print in more than one color, a separate printing plate corresponding to each color is required, each of which is usually made photographically as aforesaid. In addition to preparing the appropriate plates for the different colors, the plates must be mounted properly on the print cylinders in the press and the angular positions of the cylinders coordinated so that the color components printed by the different cylinders will be in register on the printed copies.
The development of lasers has simplified the production of lithographic plates to some extent. Instead of applying the original image photographically to the photoresist-coated printing plate as above, an original document or picture is scanned line-by-line by an optical scanner which develops strings of picture signals, one for each color. These signals are then used to control a laser plotter that writes on and thus exposes the photoresist coating on the lithographic plate to cure the coating in those areas which receive light. That plate is then developed in the usual way by removing the unexposed areas of the coating to create a direct image on the plate for that color. Thus, it is still necessary to chemically etch each plate in order to create an image on that plate.
There have been some attempts to use more powerful lasers to write images on lithographic plates. However, the use of such lasers for this purpose has not been entirely satisfactory because the photoresist coating on the plate must be compatible with the particular laser which limits the choice of coating materials. Also, the pulsing frequencies of some lasers used for this purpose are so low that the time required to produce a halftone image on the plate is unacceptably long.
There have also been some attempts to use scanning E-beam apparatus to etch away the surface coatings on plates used for printing. However, such machines are very expensive. In addition, they require that the workpiece, i.e. the plate, be maintained in a complete vacuum, making such apparatus impractical for day-to-day use in a printing facility.
An image has also been applied to a lithographic plate by electro-erosion. The type of plate suitable for imaging in this fashion has an oleophilic plastic substrate, e.g. Mylar plastic film, having a thin coating of aluminum metal with an overcoating of conductive graphite which acts as a lubricant and protects the aluminum coating against scratching. A stylus electrode in contact with the graphite surface coating is caused to move across the surface of the plate and is pulsed in accordance with incoming picture signals. The resultant current flow between the electrode and the thin metal coating is by design large enough to erode away the thin metal coating and the overlying conductive graphite surface coating thereby exposing the underlying ink receptive plastic substrate on the areas of the plate corresponding to the printed portions of the original document. This method of making lithographic plates is disadvantaged in that the described electroerosion process only works on plates whose conductive surface coatings are very thin and the stylus electrode which contacts the surface of the plate sometimes scratches the plate. This degrades the image being written onto the plate because the scratches constitute inadvertent or unwanted image areas on the plate which print unwanted marks on the copies.
Finally, we are aware of a press system, only recently developed, which images a lithographic plate while the plate is actually mounted on the print cylinder in the press. The cylindrical surface of the plate,, treated to render it either oleophilic or hydrophilic, is written on by an ink jetter arranged to scan over the surface of the plate. The ink jetter is controlled so as to deposit on the plate surface a thermoplastic image-forming resin or material which has a desired affinity for the printing ink being used to print the copies. For example, the image-forming material may be attractive to the printing ink so that the ink adheres to the plate in the areas thereof where the image-forming material is present and phobic to the "wash" used in the press to prevent inking of the background areas of the image on the plate.
While that prior system may be satisfactory for some applications, it is not always possible to provide thermoplastic image-forming material that is suitable for jetting and also has the desired affinity (philic or phobic) for all of the inks commonly used for making lithographic copies. Also, ink jet printers are generally unable to produce small enough ink dots to allow the production of smooth continuous tones on the printed copies, i.e. the resolution is not high enough.
Thus, although there have been all the aforesaid efforts to improve different aspects of lithographic plate production and offset printing, these efforts have not reached full fruition primarily because of the limited number of different plate constructions available and the limited number of different techniques for practically and economically imaging those known plates. Accordingly, it would be highly desirable if new and different lithographic plates became available which could be imaged by writing apparatus able to respond to incoming digital data so as to apply a positive or negative image directly to the plate in such a way as to avoid the need of subsequent processing of the plate to develop or fix that image.